A Milky Fetish
by Sakurafeather
Summary: Sasuke witnesses a stain on Naruto’s shirt and what can be more arousing than “cleaning” his pregnant lover’s “mess.” Yaoi, Mpreg, N-17, Read at your own risk. This was written for the SasuNaru Kink at LJ


**AN: **This has no plot whatsoever unless you count smut as plot. As for Naruto's pregnancy, I'll explain it but in vague details. Here's to Anon who wanted minor lactation and a pregnant Naruto to be molested by Sasuke :D I hope you like it and is what you were hoping to read~

**--If you are uncomfortable reading about Mpreg or the mere thought of lactation from a male then please do not flame this story because here's my suggestion: CLICK THE BACK BUTTON! I will not be held responsible for your mental scarring. Got it? This isn't for the weak hearted so please go before you faint from shock. This isn't a kid's story ok.**

**Title:** A Milky Fetish

**Author:** DarkChiyuki (aka Sakurafeather)

**Warning:** NC-17, OC, Smut, Lemon, Mpreg, Lactation, Crack? Not beta-ed

**Summary:** Sasuke witnesses a stain on Naruto's shirt and what can be more arousing than "cleaning" his pregnant lover's "mess."

**Written for:** SasuNaru Kink on LiveJournal.

_**A Milky Fetish**_

Sasuke arrived home exhausted if not frustrated with all the tension built up with no means of release. Working overtime wasn't part of his agenda but when you have a pregnant hormonal lover to feed then money is a necessity for keeping the fridge stocked. Sasuke removed his shoes at the entrance of his home before going off to find the pesky blond. Usually when he came home, Naruto would appear out of nowhere to jump into his unsuspecting arms and go all moody and hormonal on him. Right now there was just silence and no pattering of feet. Sasuke grew anxious and hurried searching his home before coming to a complete halt in the living room.

The only source of light was provided by the television that emitted muffled voices of a TV talk show. As the pictures switched from dark tones to colorful and bright tones, this illuminated the couch where a blond laid with eyes closed. Hands were nestled on his abdomen as a small smile was etched on a caramel colored face. Sasuke could hardly contain his own smile of relief seeing the dobe had yet again fallen asleep in the living room couch. Sasuke made his way to Naruto making no attempts to even resist the urge of running his slender fingers through golden silk hair.

He knelt beside his lover observing the boy in complete awe. The tresses cascaded down whiskered cheeks and the expression on Naruto's face was serene. Sasuke caressed smooth cheeks smirking when a sigh escaped pink plump lips. "I'm home," Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear.

Naruto shifted slightly though remained asleep. Sasuke was well aware that even though Naruto had always been one for stamina, the pregnancy tired him faster than before. He moved towards where Naruto's slender hands rested against a bump that was starting to grow apparent even through baggy shirts. Sasuke's smirk grew as he messaged the bump while also joining his and Naruto's hands together. It still seemed incredible to him that Naruto, the person he loved the most, was carrying his child. Sasuke found himself rubbing the swelling abdomen often as to prove to himself all his happiness wasn't a dream.

All the chaos and obstacles he and Naruto overcame led to such a beautiful bond to tie them together. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly placing a chaste kiss on unsuspecting lips. He loved the mere supple texture of the luscious lips. The blond's eyes fluttered open when his name was uttered again. Confused sapphire eyes were revealed then a faint smile replaced the peaceful expression he once held in his sleep.

"Sasuke…you're home," Naruto said in a low tone marking his grogginess.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Sasuke admitted still caressing Naruto's stomach in an apologetic gesture. A slight tint of red formulated on tan cheeks and Naruto buried his face against the soft cushions of the couch.

"It's ok…I was just resting my eyes," Naruto said trying to avoid those piercing onyx eyes. He was embarrassed to say in the least. Here his lover was kneeling next to him pressing his fingers lightly against his belly with a warm smile.

"Hn. Bring a cover next time or you'll catch a cold," Sasuke said removing his hand from Naruto's hands to cup the boy's chin.

"You know I don't get sick," Naruto replied grinning since he knew Sasuke worried easily now that he was pregnant. The raven raised an eyebrow.

"That may be so in the past but now you are more prone to infections," Sasuke protested his expression forming into a grimace. Naruto sighed and sat up carefully before patting Sasuke on the head.

"Ok you win. I'll go grab a blanket whenever I come to lie down in the living room. Don't get upset, teme," Naruto said before trying to get up from the couch. He almost fell back onto the couch had it not been for Sasuke's quick arms to catch him.

"Careful dobe," Sasuke warned grasping the blond securely so his lover could be given an opportunity to regain his balance. Naruto let out a relieved sigh before he found Sasuke's arms wrapped around his chest. Then Sasuke froze feeling something wet on Naruto's shirt. "Hey, Naruto…" His voice trailed off unsure how to ask the question.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked leaning his head back into Sasuke's neck.

"Did you spill something on your shirt?" Sasuke asked stretching the fabric a bit for Naruto to feel the wet liquid. The fox vessel quickly got out of his lover's embrace to cross his arms to hide his chest area. A dark red color formulated on his whiskered cheeks.

"It's nothing," Naruto said quickly hoping Sasuke turned his attention somewhere else rather than his chest. Sasuke, however, came closer with curiosity and at the same time concern.

"Come on show me so we can clean it up," Sasuke said outstretching his hand to offer Naruto to come closer within his grasp. The blond shook his head in response already backing into a wall and a soft gasp escape his lips when he found himself trapped under Sasuke. "You act more and more like a girl each day, dobe." Naruto blushed harder at this comment.

"S-Shut up teme! Let me go to the bathroom!" Naruto exclaimed trying to push his lover off of him but Sasuke was stronger than him in this state.

"No. I'll clean up so you won't force yourself," Sasuke protested but Naruto wouldn't let him any closer than he already was.

"I can handle myself!" Naruto quickly said thinking of escaping by going under his lover's armpits but the raven of course always predicted his actions. Before Naruto could even get a foot away from Sasuke, the Uchiha scooped him bridal style gracefully earning a groan of defeat. "That's not fair! You know I can't run," Naruto pointed out still covering his chest area.

Sasuke smirked. "It's fair." Sasuke carried him to their bedroom that was dark but soon illuminated when Sasuke switched on the lights. Naruto squeaked as the lights blinded his vision for a matter of seconds. His lover settled him down gently on the bed before sitting next to him. "Lift up your shirt," Sasuke said but Naruto shook his head.

"No way," Naruto answered keeping his arms crossed to prove his refusal. Sasuke sighed knowing the blond was only being difficult with him.

"Why not? It's just a spill," Sasuke proclaimed. He lifted the shirt off and Naruto shuddered as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. A white substance dribbled from pink nipples down onto the bump. "Oh." What else could Sasuke say? Naruto closed his eyes in shame and turned his head away. Sasuke finally saw his secret and all he wanted to do was die. "Since when?" Sasuke's calm voice surprised Naruto. Out of all the reactions conjured in his head, none of them were calm or smirking Sasuke.

"I-I…y-you're not disgusted?" Naruto asked in a low tone. Sasuke flicked Naruto playfully on the forehead as his own older brother had done many years ago.

"Never. You will never disgust me. It's just lactation," Sasuke answered kissing Naruto on the forehead. The blond blushed when he heard the word 'lactation'. The old hag had explained to him this might happen during or after his pregnancy. Though he didn't grow any form of breasts nor did his chest rise into bumps, he still lactated. Tsunade explained it was due to the oxytocin being released into his body and it would stimulate his muscles to produce milk despite the fact he didn't have breasts. All thanks to the Kyuubi…

"I wonder if I can have some milk. I am rather thirsty," Sasuke said with a sly smirk forming on his face.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed but before he could even stop Sasuke, the raven pushed him down so he held himself on top of the boy. He made sure there was enough space between them so the bump wouldn't suffer from the pressure of his weight. "Sasuke don't you da-" The raven lowered his face and licked at the trail of milk that dribbled down Naruto's stomach. "Ah!"

The thing with lactation was Naruto was really sensitive. He felt pleasure when Sasuke flicked one of his nipples with his warm tongue. Naruto moaned and felt his groin area start to grow hot at the scene of Sasuke starting to suck on his pink nipple and "drink" some of his "milk". "Haah…no!" Sasuke tweaked the other nipple with his fingers drawing more milk out of his nipple.

"Naruto you taste so good," Sasuke said licking his lips as lust reflected from onyx eyes.

"Hngn. S-Sasuke you pervert!" Naruto gasped out when that sinful mouth found its way back to his nipples to milk him even more. His tans hands grabbed for the silky strands of dark hair to push him down further into his nipple if it was possible. All the sensations of being sucked and pinched were traveling straight down to his cock. And with Naruto being sensitive to even the lightest touch, he felt he could cum then and there.

"Who's the pervert? You seem to be enjoying me taking some of your milk," Sasuke said licking the other nipple.

"Oh god," Naruto murmured when Sasuke twirled his nipple drawing more liquid from the blond who squirmed underneath him. "Ah!" Sasuke kept pinching his nipples but now moved his mouth higher to nip at his collarbone.

"Naruto, if you keep making those noises I won't hold back," Sasuke warned when the fox vessel let out a loud mewl. Sasuke could feel himself hardening when he saw the awing sight of Naruto's face was twisted in raw lust, his blue eyes unfocused, cheeks flushed, and lips begging to be taken. Sasuke took over the boy's mouth and was granted access inside the moist cavern rather easily. Their breaths mingled together while the ministrations of Sasuke's hands started to move away from erect nipples to a much lower area causing a cry of pleasure and surprise to escape from the smaller male's mouth.

"Hah…no S-Sasuke!" The hand had slipped into lose pants into the hindrance cloth of boxers to grasp Naruto's member. The disconnection of mouths left a residue of saliva mixed with milk to drool down Naruto's mouth only sending Sasuke into further bliss at the mere image.

"You're so hard," Sasuke said with a smirked as he started to pump Naruto's cock slowly. A guttural moan was emitted when Sasuke's index finger teased the slit of the head.

"Hgnn!" Naruto began to thrash under the raven's absolute control. Only Sasuke could drive him to the edge of insanity. "S-Sasuke please!" Naruto begged although he had no idea what he wanted, he hoped Sasuke might get a hint and do anything to relieve his body of the intense accumulating at the pit of his stomach.

"Please what? I don't know what you want," Sasuke teased licking the tan navel. Naruto groaned as his hands clenched the bed sheets tightly. His cheeks turned a slight pink before he gave in.

"U-Use your fingers…." Naruto said this as low as he could for if he spoke any louder he would never forgive himself for not protecting his dignity. The raven complied with his pregnant lover's wishes and removed the rest of the clothing to leave him bare naked.

"Spread your legs," Sasuke commanded with a note of affection in his voice. Naruto nodded but bit down on his lip when he saw Sasuke staring at his body.

"S-Stop staring, teme! It's embarrassing!" Naruto complained trying to sound annoyed but failed when Sasuke messaged his balls. "Oh..shit!" He whimpered against the touch.

"I want to look….you're so beautiful Naruto," Sasuke said planting a kiss on his inner thigh. Onyx eyes shifted down towards a twitching puckered entrance that was anticipating for something to fill it. Sasuke placed his own fingers inside his mouth licking them until he decided they were wet enough. He was about to slip a digit inside the hole when Naruto stopped him by placing his hand on his hair.

"S-Sasuke let me do something too." Naruto looked away as he pleaded for he knew Sasuke's ego always boosted when this happened.

"Hn. Here, let's shift positions," Sasuke offered kneeling down so his own hard member hung above Naruto's face and his face was near Naruto's own hard member to make the position more comfortable for Naruto. Sasuke slipped one finger in without warning earning a whimper of discomfort from Naruto. Despite the many times they had sex, Naruto never loosened up and his cavern remained tight and hot. Muscles clenched around the intruder giving a sensation of a possible block of blood flow to Sasuke's finger. Sasuke rubbed against smooth walls that were sucking his finger in deeper each time the circular entrance clenched around his digit. At the same time Sasuke sent shivers of pleasure all over Naruto's body, the blond stroked his lover's length before giving a few teasing licks at the head.

The only indication Sasuke was enjoying his member being sucked by Naruto was his breathing pattern and occasional thrust of his hips. Sasuke wanted to plunge himself deeper into the mouth but he wasn't all for being rough with Naruto. At least not while Naruto was pregnant, Sasuke wouldn't slip into his sadistic nature.

Naruto let out a wanton moan as another finger stretched his hole further and Sasuke's cock slipped out of his mouth and covering his lips with pre-cum. The fingers had brushed his prostate but even with a bit of stimulation Naruto's sensitivity made it feel incredible. "S-Sasu….!" A third digit aroused a hiss from Naruto of pain but Sasuke distracted him from the sharp sting by giving licking the vein on Naruto's member. "Hmnn." Soon the pain passed away to be replaced with waves of pleasure as Sasuke began to sink his fingers further in and accurately hit Naruto's prostate.

"Hah! Uwaah!" Naruto held on to Sasuke's hips as his vision began to cloud with stars. Everything was so intense when Sasuke was the one leading him. "S-Sasuke…stop I-I can't hold out much longer," Naruto said panting heavily. It was a miracle he could still speak coherently. Of course that would change soon as Sasuke slid out his fingers with a slight "pop". Naruto shuddered at the loss of being filled by his lover's fingers.

Sasuke carefully moved his member away from the boy's mouth to receive a whine of disappointment. "Don't worry, the next part we'll both enjoy," Sasuke reassured him and joined their mouths together. Their kiss was ardent with overwhelming emotions of the love they both held for each other and now with their child who was to be born a few months later. Distracting Naruto by slipping his tongue inside between the set of white teeth, Sasuke spread Naruto's legs to grant better access for his erection to align with the quivering entrance. He slowly impaled Naruto not wanting to be rash and not only hurt him but the baby as well. Tsunade warned them if they wanted to have sex Sasuke would have to be gentle. That was easier said than done as the tight heat literally was sucking in his cock deeper.

"Hah. Ah-" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and dug his nails into milky cream skin. They hadn't done it in a while for Sasuke's fear of hurting the baby should they lose themselves in heat. Even with the preparation of fingers, Sasuke hadn't applied lube seeing they had run out of it and both of them forgot to purchase more bottles. Sasuke took his time filling Naruto as he saw the boy's brows knit together in pain. After a few agonizing moments, Sasuke was finally sheathed all the way inside. "Mm…S-Sasuke…you're so big," Naruto murmured still clawing at his back.

"And you're too tight," Sasuke replied taking all his might not to pound into Naruto unmercifully. Sasuke paused waiting for Naruto to give him some type of signal to continue once the younger male was adjusted to the member inside him. Sure enough Naruto pushed against Sasuke's hips for some experimental thrusting and bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Move…"

Sasuke started thrusting at a steady pace wanting to make sure Naruto was as comfortable as possible through the whole ordeal. "Ngn." Sweat began to trickle down their bodies and glistened as the light from the room reflected off the droplets. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke to drive the raven further in and find his prostrate. "Hah! There!" Naruto screamed when pleasure that sent him to the edge of sanity washed over him. Sasuke continued aiming for that one spot as he too panted as the muscles tightened their grip around his cock.

Naruto squirmed and thrashed underneath him as Sasuke increased the speed of his thrusts. "Na…ruto.." Sasuke leaned forward to come an inch or so apart from each other's face before Naruto closed the gap between them in a messy yet steaming kiss. Sasuke sucked on the sun kissed neck before his hands found themselves fondling still lactating nipples. The liquid released wasn't in great quantities but it was enough for him to lick and taste the heavenly substance he was instantly addicted to. "Mmmph! S-Sasuke-Hah-!" Naruto was now beginning to scream out incoherently with half finished sentences and curses mixed with Sasuke's name.

Sasuke's thrusts began to lose their rhythm as both were close to their climax. The squelching emitted from their body fluids smacking against skin enhanced the erotic view of Naruto blushing madly with tears of pleasure forming at the corners of his sapphire eyes. "I'm going crazy…" Naruto said pressing Sasuke closer to him.

"Oh." Sasuke smirked licking his lips. "Then I'll drive you even crazier."

"Uwah! Hgn!" Naruto threw his head back when a particular thrust reached that special spot him with more force than the other thrusts had provided with. "Sasu-I'm…"

"Me too." Sasuke took Naruto's leaking penis into his hand to stroke it in time with his thrusts. To add to the stimulation of the prostate being hit and him pumping Naruto, the Uchiha twirled and tweaked dusky nipples until they were swollen from fondling.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came all over his lover's hands and onto his stomach. As Naruto unleashed his pent up heat, his muscles constricted the passageway where Sasuke still continued thrusting frantically. With Naruto's ass painfully squeezing him, Sasuke finally reached his own resolve and released his essence inside Naruto. Naruto felt Sasuke pulsing inside him before the raven pulled out slowly allowing the boy to regain his breath and enjoy the afterglow. Sasuke laid next to him panting softly and a smile cracked into his delicate features.

"Naruto, I love you," Sasuke said kissing the tan forehead. Naruto smiled widely hardly containing his joy.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Sasuke pulled him closer into his arms that always made him feel secure and protected. Naruto nestled against the well built chest and sighed in satisfaction.

"We should start coming up with names to name the baby," Naruto said sleepily as exhaustion was starting to lull him into a peaceful resting state.

"Hn. Anything you want is fine with me," Sasuke replied messaging the bump again as if he were talking to their child and not Naruto.

"Ramen!" Naruto's eyes lit up as he mentioned the food made by whatever gods that were out there that understood Naruto's meaning of life. Sasuke snorted.

"Our child can't be named after food," Sasuke stated his eyebrow raising. Naruto pouted jabbing Sasuke with his finger.

"Fine. Then what do you think is a good?" Naruto challenged with a hint of a sly smile forming.

"Your milk is good."

The child's name went undecided for the time being but Naruto made a recent discovery following that night's secession – Sasuke developed somewhat of a milk fetish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I had no idea how to end this and I could have done better but I have to school to take care of so sorry anon if this isn't what you were expecting! . **


End file.
